Rhudaur Hillman Axe-thrower
The Rhudaur Hillman Axe-thrower is an NPC that spawns in Angmar, and is part of the Rhudaur Hillmen sub-faction. It is essentially the same as the Dunlending axe-thrower. Spawning Like all Hillmen, Hillman axe-throwers spawn most commonly in Angmar, but they can also spawn in the Ettenmoors, Coldfells, or Lone-Lands. The also appear in invasions. Appearance These Hillman axe-throwers use either bronze or iron throwing axes as weapons, and are equipped with a mix of Angmar armour, bone armour, and/or fur armour (they also may occasionally spawn without a helmet). In addition, they carry an Angmar shield on their backs, but that is for cosmetic purposes only. Behaviour Rhudaur axe-throwers will attack all enemies of Angmar without hesitation, which means players with negative Angmar alignment should be wary when near them. When they see a target, the axe-thrower will move to a suitable distance (if they are too close they will move away) before using their ranged weapons. They do not have a melee attack. However, players who fight them should be careful; their thrown axes deal a lot of damage, and they can be launched with considerable speed and accuracy, and a few of them can quickly kill even a well-equipped player. When there are no enemies nearby, the axe-throwers will wander idly around their environment. These NPCs are capable of bestowing mini-quests. Drops When killed, Rhudaur axe-throwers have a chance of dropping bones, pouches, coins, food, worn equipment, or worn armour. If you slay one of these NPCs, you obtain -2 Angmar alignment. Hiring Axe-throwers can be hired from Rhudaur Hillman chieftains for a price of 50 silver coins if the player has +200 alignment with Angmar. Another hire-able version of this NPC is the axe-thrower mounted on an Angmar Warg, which can be hired for a price of 70 coins at +300 alignment. Speechbank These primitive warriors may be nasty to the Dúnedain scum, but if you crush enough heads and earn some respect you will be greeted like a hero. However, if you are aligned with good, these warriors will most likely react by crushing your skull! Friendly *You seem like a warrior of my kind, Person. *Angmar will soon rise again! *I have crushed many heads in battle. Have you, Person? *What do you need? *Angmar will rule and the lands of Númenoréans shall burn! *Númenoréans are filthy animals. They will all perish before the power of Angmar! *Welcome to our lands, Person, friend of Angmar. *Warriors of great might, such as yours, are welcome in these lands. *Rangers are no match for the strength of the Hillmen of Rhudaur! *Are you a warrior of Rhudaur, Person? *Can you fight like the warriors of Rhudaur, Person? *The blood of the Westermen will be shed soon enough. *Will you fight with us Hillmen, Person? *We are glad to see you are an enemy of the Dúnedain Rangers, Person. *Death to the Dúnedain! *Death to the Númenoréan filth! *I have tasted the blood of Westermen many a time, and I shall again! *If you are an enemy of the Rangers, you are a friend of ours. *Any enemy of the Westermen is welcome in our lands. Hired *Let us burn their homes to ash! *We fight for you, Person! *I can almost taste the Rangers' wretched blood, Person. *Lead us to battle! *You are a mighty warrior of Rhudaur, Person! *I want to crush their skulls under my foot! *Where is the fight, Person? I want to kill! *The roar of battle awaits! *Your enemies are our enemies, Person! *Let us stain the ground with the blood of Númenoréans! *My weapon hungers for a head to split! *Scars await us in the battle ahead, Person. *You are a great warrior, Person. Lead us to victory. Hostile *I'll smash your face in! *Die, Dúnedain filth! *You are not one of the Hillmen. Flee, scum! *I'll crush your skull with my fist, Dúnadan scum! *Run while you still can! *You are an enemy of Angmar. Death awaits you! *You will bleed quickly and die fast, Person! *I'll break your legs, and then you won't be running any more! *Your screams won't be heard by your filthy kin here! *Death to you and your kin! *I'll skin you like a rabbit! *You belong with the meat, roasting on my fire! *What Ranger fiend are you? *You are no friend of ours, Person! *Your doom belongs to the Morgul-lords now, Person! *Scream for your life, weakling! *You will squeal like the rest of the Númenoréan rats! *Curse you, friend of the Westermen! *I will flay you alive! *I have gutted tougher fish than you, Person! Category:Rhudaur Category:Mobs Category:NPC Category:Evil Category:Angmar Category:Hirable Category:Ranged Units Category:Level 2 Mobs Category:Evil Men